


Pokémon Go Tickle Shots

by Metecryl (cyberren)



Series: Self-Indulgent Fic [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: As you do, Multi, Tickle fic, Tickling, blanche gets the worst of it, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Metecryl
Summary: A collection of self-indulgent tickling oneshots





	1. C'mon, Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Blanche.... squeaks?
> 
> Dialogue Only

“C'mon, Blanche, smile!”

“No- pfft- Spark, stop-!”

“Smile!”

“Let- ha- let go- stop- Arceus-!”

“I’ll stop as soon as you smile!”

“Spark- no- NOahahaha! Stop!”

“What are you two- …”

“Candela- this isn’t- I wasn’t-”

“Was Blanche… laughing?”

“No-”  
“Yeah, watch!”

“Spark- ahahaha! Spark, st- eek!”

“…did you just squeak? Spark, move over-”

“Candela, no- eep! Agh- hahaha! Stop! Please!”

“Oh my Arceus, you did! This is great- the great Mystic leader SQUEAKS!”

“Eek! Stahap! EeeEEE!”

“I can’t believe you sqEAK! Spark!”

“Eheheh… sorry..?”

“Get back here!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanche may like it, a little.
> 
> Not that their begging for it to stop would tell you that.

“Curl those toes all you want, Blanche! You can’t stop me!”

“N-nahahaha! Cande- LAHAHAHA! Stop!”

“Nah. Hey, does this tickle? Gonna have to-”

“Eek! Nohoho, no-ho-ho-t there! Don’t!”

“Well that answers that. Hey, you okay? You’re pretty red.”

“Noho, really? Gimme… a second… to catch my breath.”

“Fine, fine.” … “You good?”

“Mmph.”

“Alright. I’m gonna use just one finger this time, okay?”

“…alright.”

“I haven’t even started yet and your toes are already going nuts! Are you really THAT ticklish?”

“…shut u-UHHAHAHAP! That’s cheating!”

“What? I only used the one. Unless one on your arches is just TOO much for you? What happened to your vaunted composure, Blanche?”

“AHAHAH you know exahahahactly what NOHOHOHO! Not the to-ho-ho-hoes! Plehehease!”

“Not the toes? What about… here?”

“NAHAHAHA! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRÊTEZ!”

“Awwww, French? How cute.”

“S'IL VOUS AHAHAHA EEK PLAÎT!”

“Oi, keep it down! I can hear Blanche from my room!”

“Sorry, Spark!” … “You heard him, Blanche, keep it down.”

“S-sorryHEEHEE HAHAHALP!”

“Asking for outside interference, dear? That’s another finger for you.”

“NAHAHAHA CANDELAHAHAH!”

“Alright alright, that’s enough. Candela let up.”

“Aw, but Spark-!”

“No buts.”

“Ugh, fine. Killjoy.”

“Meheherci…”

“Don’t thank me yet. You’re gonna have to make it up for distracting me from my work tonight.”


	3. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanche doesn't take well to the new Valor Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually very little tickling in this one

"Blanche? Are you in here?”

“Go away!”

“Blanche.”

“…sorry, Profe- dad. I… don’t want to talk right now.”

“Then can I sit by you instead?”

“…okay.”

“Just talk to me when you’re ready, alright?” … “What are you-”

“I hate him! He’s so much worse than the last one!”

“What did he do?”

“He burnt all my research notes with his stupid Litleo! All of them just gone!”

“All of them?” … “Oh, Blanche, I’m so sorry. I thought he was the right choice for Valor… he lasted even less time than Angie did.”

“You’re gonna fire him?”

“Of course. Burning research notes is way out of line.”

“I’m… sorry.”

“For what?”

“This is the third one you’ve had to fire because of me…”

“Hey, none of that. They caused themselves to be fired through their own actions, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. None of it was your fault.”

“…okay.”

“Can I get a smile?”

“I don’t feel like smi- dad, no! No tickling! That’s cheheheating!”

“Gotcha to smile, didn’t it?” … “It’s okay if you’re done for the day.”

“I’m not. I’ll be back out soon.”

“Okay.” … “See you then.”


	4. Backed Into A Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark ends up backed into a corner, but it doesn't turn out how one would expect.
> 
> "Sequel" to chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of swearing in this one.

"C'mon, Candela... can't you let me off easy?"

"And what sort of example would that set for Blanche, Spark?"

"A... bad one..?"

"That I let people off with just a little begging."

"Oh. Er... heywhat'sthat?" ... "Oof!"

"Gotcha now, Sparky."

"Candela, no, please- hahaha!"

"Please what, Spark?"

"No ticklIHIHIHING SHIHIT!"

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you through your laughing."

"CandelAHHHH no!"

"Ahhh?"

"Stahahap it!"

"Spark let go of my hands- SPARK DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Don't I dare what? This?"

"Spahark! Let me go!"

"Hm... nah. It's only fair."

"Spark!"

"Yes, Candela?" ... "What's that, Blanche? You want to try?"

"...yes."

"Alright, come here. I'll hold her wrists for you, like this- shit what are you- NOHOHOHO! Traitohor!"

"Thanks, dear. Now where was I, Spark?"

"Stahahap! Two against one isn't FAHAHAHAIR FUCK!"

"You're right, Spark. It isn't fair. Blanche, dear, why don't you go get some feathers?"

"Nohoho! Blanche hahahalp me!"

"Did you forget who they answer to first?"

"Stop tickling mehehe! We can geHEHEHEHET them!"

"We could... but it's so very rare that I have you in this position. I'd rather savour it."

"DaHAHAMIT!"

"Thank you, dear. Spark- Spark, pay attention. This feather or the other one?"

"Neither!"

"Red one it is, then. Dear, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing, ma'am. Here..."

"Don't try anything funny or else you'll join him, Blanche."

"Yes ma'am."

"OHOHOHOHO SON OF AHAHAHA!"

"Son of a...? Gun? Bitch?"

"FUHUHUHCK YAHAHA!"

"Are you offering? I might just have to keep this up if that's the case!"

"NAHAHAHA FUHUAHACK!"

"No? Aw. Blanche, back away."

"...n-no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why no-HAHAHAHA SPARK NAHAHAT THERE YOU BAHAHAHASTARD!"

"Too late. Thanks, dear."

"YOU'RE BOHOHOTH GONNAHAHAHAHA GET IT LAHAHAHATER FUHAHAHAK! NOHOHOHO!"

"Not if you're too tired to move we won't. Kootchie kootchie koo, Candela!"

"STAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP! GEHEHET OFFAHAHAH ME!"

"How do I put this nicely? No."

"BLAHAHAHA! BLAHANCHE HAHAHALP!"

"Calling for outside interference? That's cheating, ma'am."

"FUHAHAH YOU! SPAHAHAHRK NOHOHOHO STAHAHAP!"

"No stop? Well, if you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do 'lee Spark but my brain was like NOOOOO.


	5. Twenty Four

            "No, no!” Blanche cries, a hint of laughter in their voice. “Spark- Candela-!”

            “Yes, dear?” Candela croons, as if her hands are not holding Blanche in place, as if she is not tracing circles on Blanche’s hips with her finely manicured nails.

            “How many ribs do you have, Blanche?” Spark asks.

            Blanche would take it as an innocent question, if not for the fact that Spark was currently skittering his nails over their back. They open their mouth to answer anyway. Unsurprisingly, Candela chooses that moment to lean forward a lick their neck.

            “Twenty _four Candela!_ ”

            “I didn’t ask how many _Candela_ you had, Blanche,” Spark says, tsking. “Guess I’ll just have to count them myself!”

            “Spark- _no!_ Spahahark!”

            “One rib…”

            “Stop squirming so much or else he’ll lose count, Blanche!” Candela says, even as she starts pinching at Blanche’s hips instead of tracing circles.

            “No! This isn’t fahahair!”

            “Two ribs…”

            “All’s fair in love and war, dear.”

            “Drat!” Spark says, frowning. “I lost count. Oh well. I’ll just have to start again. One rib…”

            “Two! Two! Youhouhou were ohohohn two!”

            “Sh, don’t distract him or he’ll lose count again!”

            “Two ribs…”

            Blanche allows their head to fall onto Candela’s shoulder. “Stahahap!”

            “Three ribs…”

            Candela ducks suddenly. “Hey, Blanche, your’re ticklish behind your knees, yeah?”

            “Nohoho _hohoho stahahap!_ ” Blanche says, trying to move their knees away from Candela’s fingers without making Spark ‘lose count’ again.

            “Four ribs…”

            Blanche falls backwards against Spark’s chest when Candela hits a particularly sensitive spot. “N-NAHAHAHAO!”

            Spark huffs. “You made me lose count again! One rib…”

            Blanche completely gives up the delusion of staying still, spasming forwards and falling over Candela. “Nohohoho more! No more!”

            “Well clearly I’m not gonna be able to count your ribs while you can still move.”

            “We could always take them to the bedroom,” Candela offers, taking advantage of being able to reach Blanche’s hips again. “And tie them to the bed.”

            “That sounds good, I think. C’mon Blanche!”

            “Gehehet her to stahahap first!”

            “Already stopping,” Candela says, standing and picking Blanche up. “Off to the bedroom we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dear. I'm so mean to them.


End file.
